halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Navy
The UNSC Navy is the branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force responsible for naval operations. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of Longsword atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of UNSC Marines,The Halo Universeor other military force, which are part of the Navy. ODST troops are a vital asset to the Navy also, as they are versatile and can be deployed from orbit and from any UNSC Navy vessel. Background The UNSC Navy was created in the wake of the Interplanetary War of the 2160's - precisely during the Argyre Planitia Campaign of 2163, as a result of the UN's need to oversee and monitor Marine deployments from space, thus forming the United Nations Space Command. The UNSC Navy is a direct descendant of the UN Navy. The UNSC has a great fleet force, along with many Longsword fighters, though many valuable assets of the UNSC Navy were destroyed during the Battle of Reach and a good majority of ships were lost when Truth occupied Earth; the only combat capable warships seen were the three UNSC Frigates. UNSC ship production is handled by the Reyes-McLees Martian Shipyards (but that might not be true because of the Covenant presence in the Sol System), and numerous other shipyards. UNSC Navy personnel are given training in self-defense. All crewmen are trained to use the M6C Pistol. Technology The primary offensive armament of UNSC spacecraft is the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC). These are high velocity coil guns that are used to accelerate projectiles ranging in mass from 600 metric tons in the case of smaller warships, and 3,000 tons in the case of Super MAC platforms. These projectiles are composed of Titanium-A, depleted Uranium, and/or Tungsten with a ferrous (iron) core. In Super MAC platforms, they are accelerated to over 40% of the speed of light by twenty-three linear accelerator coils. Ship-based MACs have a lower velocity. The UNSC Frigate Gettysburg is quoted as firing a 600 ton shell at 30 kilometers per second. Before Reach fell, the Pillar of Autumn was equipped with a modified MAC that could fire three lighter projectiles instead of just one heavier projectile. It was originally intended to allow the Pillar of Autumn a better chance of disabling a Covenant ship, which was a feature required for a mission that was later scrubbed in Halo: The Fall of Reach. UNSC warships have equipped Archer missile pods for ship-to-ship engagements, which prove themselves most effective against unshielded targets. A common tactic among groups of UNSC ships is to hammer the target's shields with MAC weapons and then pummel it with Archer missiles. UNSC ships also carry "Shiva" nuclear warheads. In addition, the UNSC mounts 50mm MLA CIWS for defense against enemy fighters and boarding craft, controlled by shipboard AIs. UNSC warships are also equipped with significant Marine detachments for security, boarding actions, and planetary assault, and carry all the armor and firearms that could be needed by ground forces. It is implied that a significant portion of the interior of UNSC warships are devoted to this purpose, as there are barracks that hold these supplies. Ships of the UNSC navy also carry a number of C-709 Longsword Interceptors. These are armed with 110mm Gatling Cannons and ASGM-10 Missiles, a heavy payload of bombs and even a single Shiva Nuclear Warhead. Alternatively they can be radio controlled and used to carry a Shiva nuclear warhead that will be detonated by the starship, effectively destroying both the Longsword and its selected target. Despite all of this firepower; however, UNSC warships can seldom defeat Covenant ships even with a numerical advantage. It typically takes multiple hits from a ship-based MAC weapon to disable a Covenant ship's shields, although it was quoted in Halo 2 that an orbital MAC weapon from Cairo Station can "put a round clean through a Covenant capital ship". In Halo: The Fall of Reach, Super MAC rounds literally shattered Covenant capital ships, and Archer missiles must be used in tremendous amounts to breach Covenant shield systems. Even with their shields down, Covenant ships have been noted to withstand direct hits from normal MAC rounds. This advantage in firepower and shielding gives the Covenant an effective 1:3 ratio and better against UNSC ships. Navy Ranks See Also: UNSC Navy uniforms Identified UNSC Vessels and Stations Vessels Carriers * * * * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Supercarrier, Destroyed Cruisers * - Destroyed. * - , Unknown. * - Destroyed. * - - Unknown, presumably in active service. * - , Destroyed. Destroyers * - Destroyed * - Unknown, probably destroyed * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Destroyed * * * - Destroyed * - Destroyed Frigates * - in active service. * - in active service. * - Destroyed. * - Destroyed. * -Unknown possibly destroyed or on the Ark * - Destroyed. * - Unknown. * - Unknown, possibly destroyed. * - Destroyed. * - Destroyed, rear section lost in space. * - Unknown, possibly undergoing repairs or decommissioned. * * - Destroyed, or at least consumed by the Flood when they overtook High Charity. * - Destroyed. * * - Unknown, probably Destroyed. * - Unknown, probably Destroyed. * * - Destroyed . Prowlers * - Destroyed * * * - Destroyed * - Unknown * * * Corvettes * * - Unknown * * * * Colony Ships * - Modified * - , scrapped *UNSC Odyssey - Colony Ship Other Ships * - Supply ship, Destroyed * - Scout Ship, Destroyed * - ONI sloop *''Beatrice'' - , Destroyed *''Coda'' - Shuttle Pod, Destroyed *''Han'' - Diplomatic Shuttle *''Hermes II'' * - * - Cargo Freighter * - Stealth Destroyer, UNSC wartime command center * Stations Orbital Defense Platforms *''Cairo Station'' - Heavily damaged *''Athens Station'' - Destroyed *''Malta Station'' - Destroyed *''Nassau Station'' (Fell through temporal anomaly, orbiting Earth in 2004) Mobile Stations * - Refit/Repair Facility, Destroyed *''Station Delphi'' - Shipyard, Decommissioned * - Hospital Ship Remote Scanning Outposts *''Fermion'' - Destroyed *''Democritus'' *''Archimedes'' *''Tripoli'' Medical Stations *ONI Medical Facility *''M25L Recovery Station'' UNSC Navy Personnel :See Characters for a list of UNSC naval personnel. Trivia *Many UNSC Navy traditions currently in use were also UN Navy traditions. Preceding the UN Navy, they were various Earth Navy traditions. *This seems to have been a palpable reference to the United States Navy, save that the ships were used in sea-only combat whilst the UNSC Navy serves in space-only combat. *Naval NCOs are sometimes referred to as "swabbies", as a sign of their lower rank compared to officers and their inefficiency in combat. The only exception to this are the Spartans. The term "swabbie" can be a jokeHalo: The Flood page 100 or a sign of disrespect Halo: First Strike page 92 . Sources Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Organizations